Kidnapped
by YoungJustice4ev3r
Summary: What happens when two Young justice league members go missing from their school. Who will save them a simple human or so they thought. Featuring: OC Disappearance / Eliza Differ NOT FINISHING READ PROFILE FOR WHY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story well chapter of a story. I am new at this but I wanted**

**to give it a try. Please I would love feed back in any way good or bad. I just**

**also wondered if you would like to see more story's about my homemade **

**character Eliza Differ. Also about her mom um she might not be in this **

**demotion but I have had this character in mind for like ever so yea **

**disclaimers I don't Own Anything Young Justice or justice league. **

**Mt. Justice**

As Conner was sitting on the couch watching the " black and white'' channel. Wally walked over and changed it to a

news cast. The news caster was saying how 3 young students at Gotham Academy were kidnapped today. They were,

Artemis Crock , Eliza Differ, and billionaire's ward Richard Grayson. Wally's mouth dropped as he saw his two best

friends picture on the t.v. He ran to the mission room and on his comm. He called Batman and told him what he saw.

He did say something about Richard trying not to tell Batman who he is. Instead, he told him about Artemis and

mentioned them like it almost did not matter. But they did.

**Unknown warehouse**

" Artemis, Artemis wake up," said Eliza as Artemis started to get up her head was aching in pain. She cringed her face

as she awoke. She lifted her head to see one of her best friends sitting up with her hands cuffed behind her back.

Eliza was an unknown superhero to the league. Mostly unknown but the people who have her cuffed knew about it.

Eliza had super strength, and could turn invisible . But even Artemis and

Richard did not know. As they just stared at each other wondering why they were there Richard started to wake up. His

eyes opened and moved up very quickly. He saw Artemis and another girl unaware of who she was.

**Watchtower**

**Recognize Batman 01**

All the league turn to face the bat and Superman did not like the look on his face. Superman made his way to him, "Bruce whats wrong," he asked

"Unknown criminal kidnapped two Young Justice leaguers," batman said in a deep monotone. "WHO" Batman turned

his back to the computer calling Green Arrow to the meeting room. As soon as possible Green Arrow was there. "The

two that were kidnapped was Artemis Crock and Richard Grayson." Ever mouth dropped when batman finished. " Also

there was a civilian named Eliza Differ." Superman asked, " What do we do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I write for fun. I do not own young justice or justice league.! :)**

**Warehouse**

"What are you doing?" Eliza asked as Richard was trying to reach into his pocket

with his cuffed hands, " I am.. Ugh almost got it. Got it!" He had grabbed his

phone out of his back pocket. He then hit the first number on his contact list

the phone said, " Calling Bruce."

**Watchtower**

Batman reached into his pocket and found his phone was ringing. Everyone

stared at his confused face. " Its Robin." He answered it, " Richard where are you?

are you ok? " Bruce we are fine but I can't tell you where we are maybe at a

ware..." He heard footsteps coming closer and said, " Here comes trouble."

**Warehouse**

Footsteps got closer he had to get rid of his phone but keep batman still

on so he could get information on the kidnappers. But it was too late they

were already there before he could hide it. " Richard what's going on?" Batman

heard a struggle then a deep voice was on the phone, " Don't worry batman your

little bird is ok, for now. Oh tell Oliver he might need to find another sidekick,

what is this one his 10 th one now, wow he needs to stop losing them." Then the

man dropped the phone and smashed it under his steal toe shoes. Right in front

Eliza like he was proving something to her. He waved to the guards to tie up the

other two to the far pole he has to do something. He came close to the girls face

her strawberry hair strains were in front of her face. The mask man did not scare her. She

than said, " Two many personalities, Two face." he ripped the mask of and said, " What gave

me away?"

Warehouse

He was ready to hit her in the face but she turned invisible. He only knew about

the super strength part. He looked at the guards that just finish tying Robin and

Artemis. They both watched as the guards looked for the girl. He was not shocked

that she has powers well because he lives by it everyday. All of a sudden he saw a

pair of keys lift from the guard's pocket and come closer. She was starting to get

nervous and her emotions control her visibility power she became visible then

invisible constantly but she still went on. But both Robin and Artemis did not see

two face have a gun and shot it at the girl. It was aimed at her head and it did hit it

but it just grazed her side of her head. Robin and Artemis heard her scream and

tried processing that it was a gun but she kept going again she turned to find him

shot another bullet this time going right in her shoulder blade. She threw the key

to Robin and then passed out.

Cliff hanger but how did you like it. Review please good or bad just want to become a good writer! :)

P.s I am addicted to robin so he is going to be in a lot of stories lol :):):):):):):):):):)


	3. Chapter 3

**Warehouse**

As she awoke she noticed the sharp pain on her head and shoulder and her

shoulder was on fire. She stared at the puddle of blood under her. She got on one

knee and hands and head facing down. She her people fighting she looked up she saw Robin with his belt around his shoulder and Artemis fighting with her bare

hands.

**Eliza's POV**

I saw Robin fighting two guards and Artemis fighting another one. My eyes

became heavier and heavier but I had to keep them open. I notice Artemis back

was in front of Two Face which who was holding a gun . He was about to shoot but I ran on four crates that were stacked like stairs and jumped on his shoulders nocking

him out. She turned around from the scream that came from me after I landed from the pain in my shoulder. I fell to the ground and the darkness finally took over.

**Mt. Justice Eliza's POV **

I heard voices around me. " We need more blood!" " 1 to the head and 1 to the shoulder." After things became more quiet I woke from what was me just closing

my eyes. I saw a bright light in my eyes. Ones found in hospitals. I slowly rose to lean back in the bed I saw a blurry green man and a lady in a black leotard.

Martian Manhunter and Black Canary. I mumbled " Where are am I ?" The lady step forward, "You are at Mount Justice you were injured bad." I whispered but I

knew they heard me, " Two Face." I became quiet again and just sat there.

**Mt. Justice Regular POV **

The martian could sense she was uncomfortable he asked, " Do you want us to contact your parents?" he got a even stronger emotion from her .Sadness then she

said, " I don't have 'parents'." He looked at her and tapped BC on the shoulder and he followed him into the haul. " J'onn what is it ?" she asked from the look on his

face. " I feel she has been through a lot." he said. " What do you mean a lot ?" " I can't tell you she has her mind blocked and there is know way I can get through."

**Mt. Justice **

Eliza wobbled to the kitchen of Mount Justice she was used to all the technology from her computer school she had a scholarship to with the Gotham one too. She walked to the cabinet and

reached for a bag a chips using her hurt shoulder she grabbed it from the pain. Robin came over who was in the room to and grabbed the chips and asked, " You

ok?" she looked at him as he pulled out a chair as he sat down . " I guess getting shot to the head and realizing my best friend is a superhero, yea I am 'Ok'." she

said. Then she smirked and said, " So if Richard Grayson is Robin than that means..." she saw the look on his face maybe thing I would tell I finished my sentence, " It doesn't matter." I crunched on my chips as I did he took one. " Hey those are mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

**1 Month later Eliza POV**

Me and the Young Justice became close friends. I was always there trying to train with Black Canary, but she said till my shoulder completely heals. Today I

got a ok from the doctors at and I was free to do any training there is. I quickly called Black Canary who was like a mom to me at the time.

**Mt. Justice Eliza POV**

The whole team made there way to the training room to find me wearing my uniform that I was told I had to wear if I was going to become part of any

superhero team. My glitter black skirt that went to my knees and in the back it went to my feet like a cape with my white utility belt (A just in case emotions get

the best of me) ,then my black glitter crop top. My hair was black with strawberry hair at the tips. It was no longer wavy it was straight. They looked shocked that I

changed my hair color and I took a special made spray can and sprayed it on my hair it backed to normal and I grabbed another one and sprayed it on my hair to turn it black. And my mask was a simple domino mask like Robins.

**Mt. Justice**

I came closer to the team which was saying I don't have to fight her, and good luck. I walked to Canary and got in a fighting position and we began. She was not

charging neither was I. She ran straight to me and I jumped and kicked her shoulder with out her laying a hand on me. She landed on her feet I landed with a

triple back dismount. The time I fake charged and she was ready to punch my shoulder but I slid under her and twisted my leg to nock her down. The computer

read, " Black Canary statues: Failed. I reached my hand to help her up and she grabbed it and stood up. I was walking back to may water bottle when Black

Canary did the scream at my throwing me against the wall the team was confused why did she just do that. As they were thinking that she still never stop screaming

Eliza was covering hear eyes crying from the pain Robin throw a dull bat-a-rang at her head nocking her out. The team ran over to find a shaking, crying girl.

**Black Canary's POV**

" Eliza run I am not doing it!" she was screaming in her head but know words were coming from her mouth except a loud Canary scream.

**Mt. Justice Med-Bay**

The team was talking, " We don't really know what happened BC got beat by Eliza but as Eliza was walking away she got nocked into the wall by BC scream

and BC would not stop so I had to throw a bat-a-rang at her nocking her out. Black Canary woke up hand cuffed. " What is going on? ELIZA." "Is she ok?"

Batman came close to Black Canary's face, " I should be asking whats going on, just because you lost a match does not give you the right to use your power against

a unready kid." batman said with a bat-glare. Black Canary objected, " It was not me I could not control it like something was controlling me!" Just then Eliza came in and stood at the door and said,

" Or someone."


End file.
